THE THINGS Series bagian 2 (sequel)
by Crypt14
Summary: Teror demi teror kembali menghantui perjalanan ke-6 remaja pria. Liburan yang di harapkan akan berjalan menyenangkan berubah mencekam saat kejadian demi kejadian diluar dugaan terus mengelilingi mereka. Dapat 'kah ke-6 sahabat itu keluar dari hutan yang menjadi segitiga bermudanya daratan?. "Aku mendapat mimpi yang berhubungan dengan kita dan hutan ini." The Things Series 2
1. Hypnosis

THE THINGS Series - bag. 2_ep.1 : Hypnosis

Story Created by : Crypt14

Story Idea by : Cuming

* * *

Gemerisik dedaunan terdengar begitu jelas. Kaki jenjang itu menderap, mengambil langkah lebar-lebar. Keheningan masih menjadi hal yang terus melingkupi sekitarnya. "Wonwoo-ah." Telinganya samar mendapati namanya disebut oleh seseorang dari kejauhan. Ia masih melangkah, menyusuri tempat yang tidak pernah diketahui ujungnya. "Wonwoo-ah." Suara yang sama kembali menggema, manik matanya bergerak liar mencari sosok yang menimbulkan suara itu didalam kegelapan. "Jeon Wonwoo." Ia berhenti, menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tanah lembab, menekan kuat kedua telinganya, berusaha meredam suara yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Wonwoo."

Kedua mata itu terbuka lebar. Peluh tampak membasahi tubuh pria bersurai caramel itu. Deru nafasnya terdengar begitu memburu. Wonwoo, remaja muda itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan retina matanya dari cahaya langit senja yang terpias dari dalam celah-celah pepohonan tinggi disekitarnya. Ia beranjak, mengubah posisinya menjadi bersandar pada badan pohon. Ketiga remaja pria lainnya menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Ujar salah satunya yang memiliki kulit _tan_. Wonwoo hanya menatap kearah Mingyu sejenak sebelum pandangannya mengelilingi sekitarnya. "Dimana kita?" ucapnya tanpa membalas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Mingyu. "Kau ini mengigau ya? Kita masih didalam hutan." balas Jihoon dengan dengusan malas. Helaan nafas kasar menguar dari bibir tipisnya. "Ah! Serius Seungcheol kemana?! Aku bosan menunggu disini." Pekik Jihoon kembali. Raut kekesalan tergambar jelas diwajah pria bertubuh mungil itu. "Iya mereka kemana langit sudah nyaris gelap." Gumam Soonyoung yang berada tepat disamping Jihoon. Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, pandangannya beralih menuju langit yang tertutupi oleh rerimbunan dedaunan dari pohon-pohon yang berada disekeliling mereka. Mingyu, remaja berkulit _tan_ itu menatap dalam kearah sang kekasih. "Kau…"

"Dimana Junghan?" Mingyu menghentikan kata-katanya setelah mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba dari Wonwoo. Pria bersurai caramel itu menatap tak sabar kepada ketiga orang temannya. "Dia pergi dengan Seungcheol untuk mencari jalan keluar dari hutan." ujar Mingyu tenang. Wonwoo beranjak, menepuk belakang celananya. "Mereka pergi kearah mana?" ucapnya kembali dengan nada tak sabar yang membuat ketiga orang lainnya menatap bingung kearahnya. "Kau ini kenapa sih bangun tidur langsung heboh. Mimpi apa memangnya?" Desis Jihoon masih dengan nada jengkel. Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara dan menatapnya kosong.

 _Wonwoo side_

"Dimana Junghan?" Mingyu segera menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat setelah aku menyela ucapannya. Aku menatap tak sabar kearah Mingyu, Jihoon dan Soonyoung, meminta mereka untuk menjawab pertanyaan ku segera. "Dia pergi dengan Seungcheol untuk mencari jalan keluar dari hutan." ujar Mingyu tenang. Aku beranjak, menepuk belakang celana ku untuk sekedar membersihkannya dari tanah yang menempel. "Mereka pergi kearah mana?" ucap ku kembali dengan nada tak sabar yang membuat Mingyu, Jihoon dan Soonyoung kembali menatap ku dengan raut wajah bingung. "Kau ini kenapa sih bangun tidur langsung heboh. Mimpi apa memangnya?" Desis Jihoon masih dengan nada jengkelnya yang berhasil membuat ku terdiam. Mengangkat kedua tangan ku ke udara dan menatapnya. Tidak ada luka sedikit pun disana. Mimpi? Aku kembali menatap kearah mereka. "Kemana mereka pergi?" desakku. Soonyoung mengangkat tangannya ke udara, menunjukkan arah yang dituju oleh Seungcheol dan Junghan sebelumnya. Aku segera meraih ransel ku, mengambil langkah lebar menuju arah yang diberikan oleh Soonyoung. "Wonwoo-ah!" Mingyu memekik cukup keras, namun aku mengabaikannya dan tetap menyusuri jalan. Pikiran ku berkecamuk mengenai mimpi yang sebelumnya aku dapatkan. Aku masih tidak dapat mencerna situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bukankah kami sudah keluar dari hutan ini, namun mengapa kami kembali berada ditempat ini? Aku semakin mempercepat langkah ku, mengabaikan semua panggilan yang diraungkan oleh Mingyu, Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

.

.

"Anak itu kenapa, sih." Desis Jihoon, pria bertubuh mungil itu masih melangkah cepat mencoba mensejajarkan dengan kedua temannya yang sudah berada didepan lebih dulu. Sesekali menarik naik tali ranselnya yang melorot turun. "Entah lah, mungkin Wonwoo mimpi buruk." Jihoon memutar mata malas masih menderapkan langkahnya cepat disamping sang kekasih. "Mimpi buruk terus dia merasa mimpi itu pertanda, _bitch please_. Aku rasa dia terlalu banyak nonton film _Final Destination_ tau nggak." Gumamnya kesal. Soonyoung terkekeh ringan mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut sang kekasih.

"Wonwoo-ah, tunggu! Hey! Wonwoo-ah." Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya tepat setelah Mingyu menarik pergelangan tangannya. Manik mata keduanya bertemu sejenak sebelum Wonwoo kembali menatap kearah jalur yang diambil oleh Seungcheol dan Junghan. "Lepaskan, Mingyu." Gumamnya pelan sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman Mingyu. Namun tampaknya Mingyu tidak menggubris ucapannya, ia masih memegang pergelangan tangan pria bersurai caramel itu, mempererat genggamannya. "Mingyu-ah." Gumam Wonwoo kembali, arah pandangnya kini menuju Mingyu yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. "Aku lepaskan kalau kau beri tau ada apa sebenarnya."

"Hah, kalian keterlaluan! Kalian mengejek ku ya, kenapa langkah kalian lebar sekali!" Jihoon memekik frustasi, mengambil nafas panjang setelah kakinya menapaki tempat yang sama dimana Mingyu dan Wonwoo berada. Soonyoung yang sedari tadi berjalan disisinya terlihat sedikit megatur nafasnya juga. Mingyu dan Wonwoo menatap kearah dua orang itu sejenak sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju satu sama lain. Helaan nafas panjang menguar dari bibir Wonwoo. "Aku ceritakan, tapi tolong lepaskan dulu." Ucapnya pelan. Mingyu terdiam sejenak, setelahya melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku mendapat mimpi yang berhubungan dengan kita dan hutan ini." Ujar Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu, Jihoon dan Sooyoung terdiam, ketiganya menatap serius kearah Wonwoo. "Maksud mu mimpi seperti apa?" Soonyoung berucap cukup keras, mata sipitnya memandang tak mengerti kearah Wonwoo. "Aku ceritakan di perjalanan nanti, yang terpenting kita harus menemukan Seungcheol dan Junghan dulu. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan keduanya" Wonwoo kembali memandang kearah jalan yang tampak mulai menggelap. Desiran rasa takut mulai memenuhi rongga dadanya. Keempat remaja pria itu mulai kembali beranjak, menyusuri jalur yang dilalui oleh kedua temannya. Wonwoo menceritakan setiap detail mimpi yang di alaminya beberapa saat yang lalu, membuat Jihoon menelan salivanya sulit. "Kau, bercanda 'kan Wonwoo." gumamnya lirih. Keempatnya masih mengambil langkah lebar guna menyusul jarak mereka dengan Seungcheol. "Aku juga berharap semua ini hanya lelucon konyol. Tapi aku rasa nggak, semuanya kelihatan nyata bahkan rasa sakit dari luka yang ada di dalam mimpi ku pun terasa sangat nyata." Ucapnya. Mingyu tak berniat mengeluarkan suaranya, ia hanya terus melangkah ikut menyusuri jejak di dalam hutan itu. Manik matanya masih menatap kearah Wonwoo.

"Lalu kenapa kita harus mencari Junghan? Apa hubungannya dengan dia?" ujar Soonyoung, isi kepala pria itu masih begitu di pusingkan oleh pertanyaan mengenai mimpi Wonwoo. Ia memperlambat langkahnya, mensejajarkan dengan langkah yang diambil oleh Jihoon. "Karena Junghan mengatakan bahwa kita masih terjebak di dalam hutan ini."

.

.

"Junghan-ah, aku rasa ini bukan jalan yang tepat lebih baik kita kembali ketempat tadi." Seungcheol masih menatap kearah jarum kompasnya yang bergerak tak beraturan sejak tadi. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Hening, merasa tak di gubris pria bersurai hitam pekat itu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap tepat kearah Junghan yang sedari tadi berada dibelakangnya. "Junghan-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Ia beranjak, mengambil langkah mendekat kearah pria bersurai kemerahan yang berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Pandangannya tampak kosong. Seungcheol menyentuh bahu Junghan pelan. "Junghan-ah, kau.."

"Jangan bergerak, Seungcheol-ah." Bisiknya pelan. Manik mata Junghan masih memandang lurus kearah belakang Seungcheol, tepatnya ke dalam hutan gelap itu. Pias ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Seungcheol terdiam, bingung dengan maksud ucapan Junghan sebelumnya. "Kau kenapa? Junghan-ah, katakan padaku kau kenap.."

"Jangan bergerak, Seungcheol-ah." Bisiknya kembali dengan nada yang cukup keras. Seungcheol kembali terdiam, menatap kearah Junghan. Perlahan ia menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang Junghan. Seketika Seungcheol merasakan sensasi perih di sekitar kulit lengannya. Pria itu meringis, menyentuh lengan kanannya. Rembesan darah menguar dari luka sobek akibat gesekkan dengan ujung ranting pohon. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Junghan yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya. "Junghan-ah.." desisnya lirih. Namun Junghan tampak tak bergeming, ia masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan arah pandangan yang sama. Sesaat Seungcheol tercekat oleh nafasnya sendiri. Rasa sakit yang sebelumnya bersarang di lengan kanannya seakan sirna saat manik matanya mendapati begitu banyak bayangan hitam yang berdiri mengelilingi Junghan. Suaranya seakan tertahan tepat di pangkal kerongkongannya membuat pria itu sulit untuk sekedar mengeluarkan satu kata saja.

Pias ketakutan masih tampak jelas di wajah pria bersurai kemerahan itu. Matanya memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ia menelan sulit salivanya sendiri. Setelahnya, pekikkan cukup keras keluar dari kerongkongan pria itu. Ia terjerembab, jatuh keatas tanah hutan yang mengeluarkan bau lembab. Setelahnya tubuhnya tak lagi bergerak. Seungcheol beranjak cepat menuju tubuh Junghan yang terjatuh tak jauh darinya. menepuk pelan pipi pria itu. "Junghan-ah, hey bangun! Junghan-ah." Gumamnya seraya terus menepuk pipi pria di pangkuannya kini. Namun Junghan tetap tak bergeming, kedua matanya terpejam. Seungcheol menatap penuh ketakutan kearah tubuh Junghan yang kini terlihat timbul begitu banyak memar. Suhu tubuhnya menurun drastis. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari cara untuk membawa Junghan kembali ketempat dimana teman-temannya berada. Sensasi menyengat dari luka robek di lengannya membuat Seungcheol kesulitan mengangkat tubuh Junghan. Ia meringis, merasakan darah segar kembali merembes dari luka robek itu. Perlahan kakinya melangkah menyusuri jalan yang sebelumnya di laluinya. Langit tampak mulai menggelap di atas sana. Hawa dingin dari tubuh Junghan begitu kentara terasa di punggungnya. Seungcheol terus meringis merasakan perih yang bersarang di lengannya. Namun ia merasa harus bertahan dan menemukan kembali teman-temannya serta menyelamatkan Junghan.

.

.

"Wonwoo-ah." Pria bersurai caramel itu menoleh, setelahnya sebuah pukulan keras mengenai tepat bagian kepalanya membuat pandangannya mengabur sejenak sebelum semuanya menggelap.

"Mingyu.."

* * *

chit chat : hai haiiiiiiiii crypt balik lg bawa sequel dari series **THE THINGS**. Siapa yg masih inget sama ff ini hayo angkat bias lempar ke jurang abis itu wkwkw xD. Maaf yak baru bisa bawa sequel'a sekarang setelah janji" palsu /ahikk/ yg aku bikin k'kalian wkwk, sebenernya sih udh rampung sampe ep.3 cuma blm berani posting aja wkwkwk. curhat dikit ah, masih soal SR aka silent readers yg msh gk mau nunjukin diri x'D traffic dr ff aku itu tinggi tp anehnya reviewnya bisa d'hitung tangan itu kenapaaaa D': gk muna sih yak aku itu **BUTUH** loh review dr kalian baik itu berupa kritik, saran atau review yg cuma bilang lanjut thor krn review kalian itu berguna buat perbaikan dr ff ini, mana yg kurang mana yg gk sekaligus buat penyemangan ngetiknya. tp apalah daya sih yak justru para SR itu msh gk mau tinggalin jejak :( serius deh trafficnya tinggi tp lemes pasliat reviewnya jarang, klo ky gini jd pengen off nulis /mewek/ itu alesan jg sih knp aku jd jarang update ff  & bnyak ff series aku yg gantung. udahlah curhatnya yg jelas series ini muncul lg tadaaaaa xD. semoga suka yaaa sama lanjutannya, stay tune and keep review dear. laff ya :*

salam,

Crypt14


	2. Evanescence

THE THINGS 2 - ep. 2 : Evanescence

Story Created by : Crypt14

Story Idea by : Cuming

* * *

Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan pandangannya yang terasa berat. Matanya bergerak pelan, mengelilingi setiap sudut ruang _pavilion_ yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia berusaha menarik tangannya, namun sia-sia karena keduanya terikat dengan sangat kuat di belakang tubuhnya. Ia berusaha berteriak namun suaranya terhambat karena sumpalan yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Wonwoo kembali mengedarkan pandangannya menuju ruangan temaram tersebut. Jantungnya memompa cepat. Perasaan takut semakin besar memenuhi dadanya. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini ia berada dalam bahaya. Seseorang membawanya pergi dari kelompoknya. Wonwoo menelan salivanya sulit, hatinya bergemuruh hebat berharap Mingyu dan teman-temannya dapat menolongnya saat ini.

.

.

"Aku pikir dia ada di belakang kita tadi." Gumam Jihoon, mata sipitnya masih mengedar ke sekelilingnya. Mencoba menemukan keberadaan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari kelompok. Seingatnya ia masih melihat Wonwoo berjalan di belakangnya beberapa menit sebelum pria itu menghilang. "Mingyu, bukankah kau berjalan di samping Wonwoo tadi?" Mingyu menautkan kedua alisnya, manik matanya masih sibuk mencari sosok kekasihnya. "Aku mempercepat langkah ku, tapi aku masih mendengar langkahnya di belakang ku sebelumnya." Ujarnya dengan nada khawatir. Soonyoung, Jihoon dan Mingyu masih tampak sibuk menerka kemana perginya Wonwoo. Ketiga remaja itu merasa cukup kebingungan dengan hilangnya Wonwoo secara tiba-tiba. "Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya? Kita belum menemukan Seungcheol dan Junghan, sekarang justru Wonwoo juga ikut menghilang." ujar Jihoon kembali. Pria bertubuh mungil itu bergerak resah. "Aku rasa akan lebih baik kita berpencar. Kau dan Soonyoung pergi mencari Seungcheol dan Junghan. Aku akan mencoba mencari keberadaan Wonwoo."

"Bagaimana kalau kita justru terpencar lagi, Mingyu? Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus." Ucap Soonyoung, ia tampak tak begitu menyetujui saran yang di berikan oleh Mingyu. Namun pria berkulit _tan_ itu masih terihat teguh pada pendiriannya. "Buat jejak di pohon, aku yakin kita tidak akan tersesat dengan cara ini." Mingyu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari balik saku jaketnya, menyerahkan benda itu ke tangan Soonyoung. "Kau yakin?" gumam Soonyoung pelan, matanya memandang ragu pada Mingyu. "Percayalah. Setelah kalian menemukan Seungcheol dan Junghan kembali lah ketempat ini lagi dan tunggu kami." Baik Soonyoung maupun Jihoon mengangguk mengerti, setelahnya ketiga remaja itu berpencar. Soonyoung dan Jihoon mengambil arah yang sama dengan jalur yang di lalui oleh Seungcheol dan Junghan sementara Mingyu, pria itu melangkah ke arah sebaliknya mencoba mencari keberadaan Wonwoo.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon masih terus menyusuri jalur yang di yakini mereka adalah jalur yang di ambil oleh Seungcheol. Sesekali Soonyoung tampak memberikan goresan cukup dalam pada permukaan batang pohon yang di laluinya. Mengikuti perintah yang di sarankan oleh Mingyu. "Soonyoung, kau yakin kita akan menemukan Seungcheol dan Junghan?" Soonyoung memandang ke arah Jihoon sejenak, setelahnya menggenggam tangan pria bertubuh kecil itu. "Aku yakin kita akan menemukannya."

.

.

Pria bersurai hitam pekat itu masih mengayunkan langkahnya. Pandangannya terasa sedikit mengabur, efek dari aliran darah yang terus merembes keluar dari luka goresan di lengannya. Seungcheol mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak, menyandarkan tubuh Junghan yang sedari tadi berada dalam gendongannya pada sebuah pohon. Ia mengambil nafas panjang setelahnya membuangnya perlahan. Kedua manik matanya beralih, mengecek keadaan luka di lengannya. Meringis pelan seraya menekan luka itu, membuat rembesan darah kental kembali mengalir. Sepertinya luka itu tepat mengenai bagian pembuluh darahnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya. Kembali menarik nafas panjang. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut hebat, merasakan pandangannya begitu berkunang-kunang. Sejenak melirik kearah Junghan yang masih menutup kedua matanya. Ia beranjak, mengecek denyut nadi kekasihnya. "Syukurlah. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Junghan." Bisiknya. Seungcheol kembali membangkitkan tubuhnya, membawa tubuh dingin Junghan di pundaknya. Menyusuri setiap jejak tanah lembab hutan _Hoia_.

Langit tampak mulai menggelap di atas kepalanya. Sesekali pria bersurai hitam legam itu menggelengkan kepalanya saat pandangannya kembali mengabur. Nafasnya tersengal, ia berada dalam titik terlemahnya namun Seungcheol menolak untuk putus asa. Remaja itu hanya ingin membawa keluar kekasihnya dari hutan itu secepatnya. Tubuh Junghan terasa semakin mendingin di punggungnya, namun hembusan nafas pelan masih dapat di tangkap oleh Seungcheol. Ia terseungkur pelan dengan lutut menyentuh tanah, masih berusaha menahan bobot tubuh Junghan di pundaknya. Nafasnya terdengar menderu, pria itu terus menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menegaskan jarak pandangnya yang terasa semakin samar. Darah terus mengucur dengan deras dari balik robekan di lengannya, seutuhnya membasahi lengan jaket yang tengah di gunakannya. Ia mengambil nafas cepat, merasakan sesak di dalam rongga dadanya. "Aku harus bertahan. Choi Seungcheol kau harus bertahan." Gumamnya lirih. Ia mencoba kembali bangkit, namun tubuhnya menolak. Remaja itu benar-benar berada pada batas kemampuannya. Membaringkan tubuh Junghan yang berada di atas pundaknya, setelahnya ikut berbaring di sisi tubuh sang kekasih. Manik matanya memandang sayu rerimbunan pohon yang berada di atas kepalanya. Nafasnya masih terdengar memburu. Kembali menekan luka yang terasa semakin perih setiap detiknya. Ia terkekeh kecil, aliran airmata meluncur lambat dari ekor matanya. Setelahnya terisak pelan, menyisakan gemaan tak berarti di dalam hutan sunyi itu. "Aku tidak ingin mati disini."

.

.

Wonwoo meringkuk, berusaha menyeret tubuhnya menuju meja yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Menggeram pelan saat merasakkan tusukkan kecil di bagian paha kanannya. Kedua manik matanya berjaga, menatap pada setiap jendela _pavilion_ tua temapatnya berada sekarang. Ia tahu seseorang tengah berada di luar rumah itu. Derapan langkah yang mengayun mengitari _pavilion_ kecil itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Wonwoo. Jantungnya memompa cepat, merasakan setiap desiran darahnya yang mengalir setiap kali langkah itu berhenti. Wonwoo merunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik meja yang menghalangi pandangan seseorang dari jendela _pavilion_ yang berada di timur. Nafasnya terdengar memburu. Wonwoo tidak akan bersikap naif dalam keadaan ini, ia ketakutan setengah mati. Seseorang menculik dan menyekapnya di dalam hutan, bagaimana mungkin pria itu tidak merasakan horror yang begitu kuat. Ia berdoa cepat dalam hatinya, berharap bahwa orang yang sedari tadi berada di luar _pavilion_ itu segera pergi menjauh. Wonwoo mencoba untuk tidak berfikir terlalu positif di tempat itu. Seseorang yang memperhatikan tempat ini belum tentu Mingyu ataupun teman-temannya, oleh karena itu pria berkulit putih itu tidak pernah berniat untuk berteriak meminta pertolongan dari orang tersebut.

Langkah itu kembali terdengar di atas lantai kayu _pavilion_. Namun kini perlahan terdengar menjauh. Wonwoo menegakkan kepalanya, mengintip dari tempatnya kini ke arah jendela tadi. Ia menghela nafas lega setelahnya. Orang itu pergi menjauh dari _pavilion_. Wonwoo kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan itu, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang dapat melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kakinya kini, namun nihil tidak ada benda tajam apapun yang dapat di gunakkannya untuk melepaskan diri. Wonwoo kembali mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya, berharap ikatan itu akan mengendur perlahan demi perlahan.

.

.

"Soonyoung bisa kita berhenti sebentar? Aku kelelahan." Jihoon berujar pelan dengan nafas tersengal. Langit di atas kepala mereka sudah tampak menggelap sepenuhnya. Nyaris dua jam kedua remaja pria itu sudah menyusuri jalur yang di ambil oleh Seungcheol dan Junghan, namun mereka belum juga menemukan keberadaan kedua temannya tersebut. "Baiklah, kita istirahat 10 menit setelah itu kembali mencari mereka." Soonyoung menyandarkan pundaknya pada pohon besar di dekatnya. Meraih botol minum dari dalam ranselnya dan memberikan benda itu pada kekasihnya. "Aku merasa putus asa untuk menemukan mereka, Soonyoung." Gumam Jihoon lirih setelah menenggak air dar botol tersebut. Tangannya terulur menyerahkan botol minum itu kembali pada sang pemilik. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, Jihoon. Kita pasti bisa menemukan mereka berdua." Jihoon tersenyum paksa kearah Soonyoung, mencoba meyakini hatinya bahwa mereka akan menemukan kedua temannya. "Bagaimana dengan Mingyu, ya?" Soonyoung terdiam sejenak sebelum melemparkan senyuman lembut pada Jihoon. "Dia pasti berhasil menemukan Wonwoo, percayalah. Karena itu kita harus sedikit bergegas Jihoon." Pria bertubuh mungil itu mengangguk pasti, kembali berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah bersama Soonyoung menyusuri tanah lembab hutan tersebut.

.

.

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya resah, menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak sebelum kembali mengayunkan langkahnya menyusuri jalan gelap hutan itu. Ia mendongak, manik matanya menatap kearah langit di atasnya yang tampak begitu gelap. Ia terkekeh kecil, setelahnya kembali beranjak melangkahkan kakinya.

"Seungcheol!" Soonyoung berlari cepat menuju tubuh Seungcheol yang terbaring di atas tanah. Ia terlihat menggucang pelan tubuh itu, setelahnya bernafas lega saat mendapati kedua mata Seungcheol terbuka secara perlahan. "Soonyoung." Gumam Seungcheol lirih. Pria bersurai _blonde_ itu membantu Seungcheol untuk duduk, menyangga tubuhnya dengan pundaknya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Seungcheol mengangguk pelan, kembali meringis seraya menyentuh lengannya yang terluka. Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya pada luka yang bersarang di lengan temannya tersebut, setelahnya melepaskan ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _t-shirt_ yang sengaja di bawanya sebelum menjelajah di dalam hutan itu. Berfikir mungkin mereka akan menemukan air terjun di dalam hutan, karena itu pria bersurai _blonde_ itu membawa sebuah baju salinan. Ia melilitkan _t-shirt_ itu pada luka Seungcheol, berusaha menekan luka menganga tersebut.

"Seungcheol, kenapa tubuh Junghan sedingin ini." Jihoon yang sedari tadi tampak sibuk menyentuh Junghan terdiam sejenak, kedua mata sipitnya menatap Seungcheol penuh tanya. "Aku juga tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Junghan sebenarnya, yang terpenting sebaiknya kita cepat membawanya keluar dari tempat ini, suhu tubuhnya terus menurun sejak tadi." Baik Soonyoung maupun Jihoon mengangguk samar, setelahnya Soonyoung tampak menggendong Junghan di pundaknya sementara Jihoon mencoba membantu Seungcheol untuk berjalan. "Kalian tau jalan kembali?" Soonyoung mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Seungcheol. "Kami membuat tanda pada setiap pohon yang kami lewati. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Seungcheol."

.

.

Wonwoo terbatuk pelan, merasakan udara berdebu yang berada di sekitarnya mulai memenuhi paru-parunya. Manik matanya masih terjaga menyusuri setiap inchi tempat itu. Sesekali keringat tampak meluncur turun dari pelipisnya, membuat ujung-ujung poninya terlihat menempel pada dahinya yang tertutup. Wonwoo mengerang pelan saat luka kecil di pahanya tanpa sengaja tertekan. Ia bergerak pelan, merubah posisi kakinya guna melihat luka tersebut. Meringis setelah mengetahui terdapat sobekkan kecil menembus celana jeans dan kulitnya yang di akibatkan oleh ujung paku tajam yang menyembul dari balik lantai kayu tempat itu. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum degub jantungnya kembali memompa cepat. Telinganya menangkap derap langkah yang bergesekkan dengan daun kering. Perlahan mendekat menuju _pavilion_ tempatnya di sekap kini. Ia menyeret kembali tubuhnya, berusaha bersembunyi. Langkah itu semakin mendekat, menyentuh lantai kayu teras _pavilion_ membuat darah Wonwoo semakin berdesir cepat. Ia menahan nafasnya saat menyadari seseorang yang berada di ambang pintu itu mulai meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya. Wonwoo semakin menyudutkan tubuhnya mendengar langkah mengayun di dalam ruangan itu. Cahaya dari senter yang menyorot membuatnya merasakan kengerian yang semakin besar. Wonwoo merunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam lututunya yang terlipat di depan tubuhnya. Cahaya senter menganggu penglihatannya seketika, membuat pria berkulit putih itu mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menyipit merasakan cahaya senter yang di arahkan padanya mulai menggangu pandangannya. Seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya itu masih mengarahkan cahaya senternya sejenak, setelahnya menurunkannya membuahkan helaan nafas lega menguar dari belah bibir Wonwoo. "Mingyu, syukurlah."

* * *

chit chat : fast updateeee! crypt lg rajin jadi ffnya fast update wkwkwk, anyway malam kalian yg masih melek xD ini episode 2 dari sequel **The Thing** **s**. Oiya mau respon salah satu review dari readers yg keliatan'a agak kebingungan sma jalan ff ini, buat **cynthiaaryani97** yg kebingungan seenernya mrk itu udh pada keluar apa blm dr hutan itu, jd sebenernya mereka belum keluar msh kejebak di hutan. Di ff the things yg series 1 pas akhir kan kalo km liat lg si Junghan sempet blng klo mereka msh kejebak 'kan nah terus d'episode 1 dari sequelnya udh cukup jelas d'jabarin klo kejadian di series pertama itu teryata cuma mimpi Wonwoo gitu, klo masih bingung coba liat d'lanjutannya ini yak semoga bingung'a berkurang xD. okeee gk bnyak curhat (udh males soalnya) xD stay tune and keep review yakkkk,

Salam,

Crypt14


	3. Unexpected

THE THINGS 2_Ep - 3 : Unexpected

Story Created by : Crypt14

Story Idea by : Cuming

* * *

"Beristirahat lah dulu. Kita tunggu Mingyu datang." Ujar Soonyoung seraya menyandarkan tubuh Junghan pada pohon besar di sisinya. Hal sama yang di lakukan juga oleh Jihoon, Seungcheol meringis kembali saat sensasi perih kembali menyerang luka di lengannya. "Apa aku harus menyusul Mingyu?" Jihoon menggeleng cepat mendengar penuturan Soonyoung. Pria bertubuh mungil itu menatap dengan alis bertautnya. "Bukan ide bagus, lagi pula Mingyu tidak menyuruh mu untuk menyusulnya 'kan." Ucap Jihoon sinis, Soonyoung tersenyum tipis seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Pria itu tau Jihoon begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya jika ia bersikeras untuk menyusul Mingyu. Lagi pula mana mungkin Soonyoung bersungguh-sungguh akan pergi jika melihat keadaan Seungcheol dan Junghan. Ia menghela nafasnya, kembali mengeluarkan botol air minum miliknya dan menyerahkan benda itu pada Seungcheol.

"Ya tuhan, suhu tubuh Junghan benar-benar rendah. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" gumam Jihoon kembali, pria mungil itu terlihat menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya sebelum menempelkannya pada leher Junghan berharap hal yang di lakukannya akan membuat suhu tubuh Junghan kembali normal. Soonyoung beranjak, melepaskan jaketnya. Meletakkan jaket tersebut ke tubuh dingin Junghan. Kedua tangannya meraih telapak tangan Junghan, menggosoknya pelan. "Seungcheol, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Junghan?"

.

.

Kedua manik mata Wonwoo memandang lekat pria yang masih setia berdiri di hadapannya. Ia bernafas lega mengetahui Mingyu-nya berada bersamanya sekarang. Wonwoo berusaha berucap di balik penyumpal mulutnya membuat pria berkulit _tan_ itu merendahkan tubuhnya, berjongkok tepat di depannya. Tangan kanannya terulur menurunkan penyumpal mulut Wonwoo. "Mingyu syukurlah kau datang." Ucap Wonwoo cepat. Sebuah senyum lega terlihat jelas di garis bibirnya. Ia beranjak, menyeret tubuhnya mendekat kearah Mingyu yang hanya menatapnya. "Tolong aku, lepaskan ikatan ini Mingyu." Ujarnya seraya menunjukkan tangannya yang terikat di belakang tubuhnya. Mingyu tak bergeming, masih menatap lekat kekasihnya itu. Setelahnya kekehan pelan terdengar menguar dari bibir pria berulit _tan_ itu. Ia menunduk sejenak, membuat wajahnya tersembunyi di balik poninya setelahnya kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Sebuah seringaian tampak jelas di wajah pemuda itu membuat Wonwoo melunturkan senyumannya sesaat. "Kau bilang apa tadi?" ujarnya dingin. Wonwoo terdiam, memandang dengan alis bertaut pria di depannya. "Melapaskan mu? Yang benar saja." Ujar Mingyu kembali seraya menyapu poni rambutnya ke belakang. Seringaian masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Wonwoo menyeret tubuhnya mundur, mencoba menjauh dari Mingyu. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan bingung sekaligus takut pada pria di hadapannya itu. Mingyu kembali tertawa pelan, menyorotkan lampu senternya tepat ke wajah Wonwoo membuat pria itu menyipitkan matanya berusaha menghindari cahaya yang terasa menyakiti matanya. "Kau tau Jeon Wonwoo, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan mu." Ujarnya datar dengan raut wajah yang berubah mengeras seketika. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya ngeri. Perasaan lega yang sebelumnya menghinggapi dadanya kini kembali hilang di gantikan oleh rasa takut yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. "Kenapa kau menyekap ku Mingyu?" gumamnya pelan, matanya masih berjaga menatap Mingyu dengan sorot ketakutan. Selama Wonwoo mengenal pria di hadapannya kini, ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat raut wajah Mingyu yang seperti itu. Mingyu tertawa kembali, mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Wonwoo. "Anggap saja karena aku terlalu mencintai mu, sayang." Bisiknya. Wonwoo kembali menyeret tubuhnya menjauhi Mingyu hingga punggungya berbenturan dengan dinding di belakangnya. "Kenapa? Kau takut dengan ku?" Mingyu menyeringai kembali, menatap lekat Wonwoo. Degup jantung Wonwoo kembali memacu cepat, nafasnya menderu memenuhi ruangan hening itu. Keduanya terdiam, manik mata Wonwoo masih terkunci pada Mingyu, pria yang terus menyeringai kearahnya. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan alasan mengapa Mingyu melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Pria itu tidak bisa mempercayai hal yang terjadi padanya kini, Mingyu-nya bersikap di luar batas kewajaran.

Mingyu mendecih pelan, mengulurkan tangannya guna kembali menyumpal mulut Wonwoo. Pria berkulit putih itu berusaha memberontak agar Mingyu tidak kembali menyumpal mulutnya namun usahanya sia-sia. Ia menggeram, berusaha berteriak kearah Mingyu yang hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Wonwoo masih menggeram, berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya. "Brisik kau bangsat!" Ia terdiam tepat saat Mingyu berteriak di depan wajahnya. Kedua matanya melebar, merasa begitu tidak percaya Mingyu melakukan itu padanya. Pria yang di kenalnya selalu berbicara lembut, meskipun ucapannya kotor Mingyu tidak pernah sekalipun berteriak di depan wajah seseorang terlebih dirinya. Tawa kembali menguar dari bibir Mingyu. Tangannya terulur menyentuh puncak kepala Wonwoo, mengelusnya lembut. Perasaan horror melingkupi dada Wonwoo saat ini, ia merasa tidak bisa menerima apapun yang di lihatnya kini. Ia tau, pria di hadapannya bukanlah Mingyu. "Aku akan bermain-main dengan mu, Wonwoo. Permainan apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan hm?" ucap Mingyu dengan nada suara lembut. Wonwoo terdiam, pria itu tak beniat membuka kembali suaranya sedikitpun. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Mingyu saat ini.

"Oh aku tau, karena aku begitu mencintai mu Jeon Wonwoo bagaimana kalau kita bermain permainan ini, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Wonwoo tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tidak lagi menggubris ucapan Mingyu. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu masih memandang lekat Wonwoo dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Tangannya terulur meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya, sebuah pisau lipat. Wonwoo tercekat, ia berusaha untuk menghindari Mingyu namun dinding di belakangnya menghentikan segala pergerakkannya. Mingyu terkekeh kembali. " _Question and answer_. Peraturannya kau harus menjawab pertanyaan ku degan benar jika tidak aku terpaksa harus melukai mu." Ujarnya dengan raut wajah yang di buat menyendu. Kedua alis Wonwoo bertaut, memandang penuh rasa takut ke arah Mingyu. "Baiklah, pertanyaan pertama. Apa kau membenci Junghan?" ucapnya. Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, ia berusaha bicara namun semuanya tersekat oleh penutup mulutnya. "Jawab aku! Kau tuli brengsek?!" Pekik Mingyu yang kembali membuat Wonwoo terdiam. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu memandang Wonwoo dengan raut wajah marah, menancapkan pisau lipat di tangannya pada lengan Wonwoo, membuat pria itu berteriak tertahan. Mingyu terkekeh, menatap wajah kesakitan Wonwoo dengan pandangan puas.

"Pertanyaan kedua, kau dan Jun. Kau ingat Jun bukan? Aku yakin kau masih mengingatnya. Kalian diam-diam berhubungan di belakang ku, bukan?" ucap Mingyu. Raut wajahnya kembali mengeras, kedua alisnya bertaut memandang Wonwoo tajam. Wonwoo menggeleng, berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang tertahan. "Kau berbohong Jeon Wonwoo? Kau fikir aku tolol? Kau ingin main-main dengan ku ya?" ujarnya kembali. Wonwoo masih menggeleng cepat. Raut wajahnya memandang takut Mingyu yang kembali berniat menusukkan pisau di tangannya. Namun pria berkulit _tan_ itu justru tersungkur ke belakang sesaat setelah Wonwoo menghantamkan tubuhnya ke arah Mingyu. Mingyu menggeram keras, memandang marah pada Wonwoo yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya. "Sial!" ujar Mingyu tertahan. Wonwoo yang menyadari Mingyu mulai merasa kesal menghantukkan dahinya keras pada dahi Mingyu, membuat pria berkulit _tan_ itu mendorong keras tubuh Wonwoo dari atasnya. Menyentuh dahinya yang terasa begitu nyeri. Wonwoo beranjak, meraih pisau lipat yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kayu _pavilion_ itu. Mendorong benda itu dengan kakinya kearah tangannya.

Manik matanya memandang kearah Mingyu yang masih memegangi dahinya. Tangan Wonwoo masih berusaha untuk memotong tali yang mengikat kuat tangannya. Pria berkulit putih itu bergegas, melepaskan sumpalan di mulutnya beserta ikatan yang berada di kakinya. Sesegera mungkin beranjak dari tempatnya, namun tubuhnya tersugkur menghantam lantai saat Mingyu menarik pergelangan kakinya. Wonwoo menoleh, berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu pada kakinya. Ia menendang keras bahu Mingyu, membuat genggaman tangan Mingyu pada kaki Wonwoo terlepas. Wonwoo kembali berlari, keluar dari _pavilion_ itu. Mingyu tampak berlari di belakangnya berusaha untuk kembali menggapainya. Wonwoo tersungkur kembali saat kakinya menyandung sebuah akar pohon. Kekehan kembali terdengar dari mulut Mingyu, pria itu mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Wonwoo. Menarik pergelangan tangan pria yang lebih kurus darinya itu, menyeret tubuhnya paksa kearah _pavilion_ kembali. Wonwoo memberontak, meninju punggung Mingyu keras membuat Mingyu menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan marah setelahnya kembali menyeret Wonwoo.

Tubuh Wonwoo tersungkur menghantam keras lantai kayu _pavilion_ tersebut ia menggeram seraya terus melayangkan pukulan keras pada Mingyu yang kini menduduki perutnya berusaha untuk menangkap pukulannya. Wonwoo berteriak keras, tangannya masih berusaha memberikan tinjuan keras kearah Mingyu. Sebuah cakaran tampak jelas tercetak di leher Mingyu sesaat setelah kuku-kuku jari Wonwoo mengenainya. Mingyu, pria berkulit _tan_ itu menggeram kesal meninju kuat rahang kanan Wonwoo. Suara dengingan terasa memenuhi isi kepala Wonwoo seketika, ia menggerakkan kepalanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan samar. Nafasnya menderu, merasa sesak sesaat. Wonwoo masih tak bergeming, kepalanya berdenyut begitu hebat karena suara dengingan yang terus memenuhi telinganya. Merasakan tubuhnya terangkat ke udara. Pandangannya tampak buram, ia masih sibuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Pukulan Mingyu berhasil membuatnya merasa sulit untuk kembali berfikir jernih. Ia meringis saat merasakan tubuhnya terlempar ke dalam lubang cukup dalam, nafasnya tersengal. Kedua matanya menatap Mingyu yang berdiri atas lubang itu. Wonwoo dapat melihat seringaian yang tercetak jelas di wajah kekasihnya itu sebelum pandangannya menggelap kembali.

.

.

"Sooyoung, kenapa Mingyu belum juga kembali? Aku mengkhawatirkan Junghan, tubuhnya semakin dingin." Jihoon kembali mengeratkan jaket yang terbalut di tubuh Junghan. Kulit pria bersurai merah itu tampak semakin memucat. Soonyoung dan Seungcheol memutar otaknya, berusaha mencari jalan keluar. "Aku akan pergi mencari Mingyu sebentar, kalian tetaplah disini." Ujar Soonyoung yang langsung tidak di setujui oleh Jihoon. Pria bertubuh kecil itu menahan paksa lengan Soonyoung, kedua manik matanya menatap tajam Soonyoung. "Aku akan kembali secepatnya, Jihoon. Kita tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri." Ucap Soonyoung lagi seraya memandang lekat pada Jihoon. "Kau gila! Lalu bagaimana caranya aku menjaga Seungcheol dan Junghan!" ia memekik keras pada Soonyoung, masih menahan lengannya. Hening setelahnya, Jihoon masih memandang Soonyoung kesal. Keduanya tampak tak berniat kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Wonwoo." Baik Jihoon, Seungcheol maupun Soonyoung, mereka menoleh tepat kearah Junghan. Pria itu menggumam pelan, nyaris berbisik menyebutkan nama Wonwoo masih dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup. Seungcheol beranjak, mendekat kearah Junghan. "Junghan, bangunlah." Ucapnya pelan namun pria bersurai merah itu tetap melakukan hal yang sama, hanya terus menggumamkan nama Wonwoo dengan mata tertutup menyisakan kebingungan yang melanda ketiga temannya. Suhu tubuhnya terus menurun drastis, beberapa memar kebiruan kembali timbul di tubuh Junghan, seakan seseorang tengah memukulinya saat ini. "Ya tuhan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian!" pekik Jihoon frustasi. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, merasa lelah dengan semua kejadian tengah di hadapinya kini.

Derap langkah terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Jihoon, Soonyoung dan Seungcheol. Soonyoung bangkit, beranjak menuju Mingyu yang muncul dari dalam hutan. beberapa luka goresan tampak memenuhi tubuhnya. Wajah serta tubuh pria berkulit _tan_ itu di basahi oleh keringat. Soonyoung membopong tubuh Mingyu menuju teman-temannya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu Mingyu? Lalu dimana Wonwoo?" Jihoon berujar cepat, meraih tangan kanan Mingyu yang tampak lecet menyiramnya dengan air bersih. Mingyu masih terdiam, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal setelahnya terisak pelan. "Wonwoo mati, seseorang membunuhnya." Ujarnya lirih membuat ketiga temannya memandang tak percaya pada dirinya. "Kau.. bercanda?" gumam Jihoon. Mingyu menggeleng, menyeka airmatanya yang bercampur keringat dari wajahnya. Menatap Jihoon dengan matanya yang memerah. "Seseorang membunuhnya, aku sudah berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya tapi aku gagal." Ucap Mingyu kembali, masih mengusap matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Soonyoung menepuk pelan pundak Mingyu, mencoba memberikan semangat pada sahabatnya itu. "Kita harus cepat keluar dari tempat ini, aku rasa orang yang membunuh Wonwoo sedang berusaha memburu kita juga." Ketiga temannya masih terdiam, setelahnya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Mingyu. Kelima orang itu beranjak kembali menyusuri gelapnya hutan _Hoia_. Seungcheol menatap Mingyu yang tengah menggendong Junghan di punggungya dengan alisnya yang bertaut. Entah mengapa namun Seungcheol merasa ada sesuatu yang jangal mengenai ucap Mingyu sebelumnya. Wonwoo mati? Benarkah?

* * *

chit chat : stay tune and keep review

salam,

Crypt14


	4. Suspicion

THE THINGS 2 - bag. 4 : Suspicion

Story Created by : Crypt14

Story Idea by : Cuming

* * *

"Aku pikir kita harus berhenti sebentar. Seungcheol kelihatannya sedikit kelelahan." Soonyoung berujar cukup keras, menghentikan langkah kedua sahabatnya yang berlalu tepat di depan dirinya dan Seungcheol. "Aku rasa itu ide yang cukup bagus, aku kehausan dan ku rasa kaki ku lecet." Ujar Jihoon seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tanah hutan. Mingyu mengangguk samar, merendahkan tubuhnya guna menyandarkan tubuh Junghan yang berada dalam gendongannya pada pohon besar di dekatnya. Soonyoung bergegas, mengeluarkan botol air miliknya dan memberikannya pada Seungcheol. "Soonyoung-ah, aku rasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Mingyu." Ucap Seungcheol berbisik. Soonyoung mengernyit, pemuda itu tidak memahami maksud ucapan temannya itu. "Tidak beres bagaimana maksud mu?" Balasnya seraya menyerahkan sepotong roti pada Seungcheol. Ia melirik pada Mingyu yang kini tengah berbicara pada Jihoon seraya melahap potongan roti miliknya yang di berikan oleh Jihoon. "Ini mengenai Wonwoo."

"Kau tidak berfikir bahwa Mingyu tampak begitu mencuriga 'kan? Maksudku, ia mengatakan bahwa seseorang membunuh Wonwoo dan ia sudah berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya namun gagal. Tapi, jika di pikir itu terdengar seperti kebohongan." Soonyoung masih mengernyitkan dahinya, belum menangkap dengan baik arah pembicaraannya dengan Seungcheol. "Jujur saja aku tidak memahami maksud mu, Seungcheol. Apanya yang terlihat tidak beres dari Mingyu? Lalu mengenai Wonwoo, mengapa kau bilang hal itu tampak mencurigakan untuk Mingyu? Ini membuat ku sedikit pusing." Seungcheol menghela nafasnya panjang, ia memaklumi jika Soonyoung merasa kebingungan dengan ucapannya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menatap sekilas pada tubuh Junghan yang bersandar pada pohon besar setelahnya kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Mingyu. "Perhatikan Mingyu baik-baik." Ujarnya membuat Soonyoung mengikuti arah pandangnya, mengamati pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempatnya beristirahat saat ini. "Bukan 'kah Mingyu tidak tampak seperti seseorang yang pernah bertemu dengan pembunuh dan berkelahi dengannya?" Ujar Seungcheol kembali, masih menjatuhkan tatapannya pada Mingyu. "Tidak ada luka parah di tubuhnya. Satu-satunya luka yang tampak sedikit kacau hanya bekas cakaran pada lehernya. Aku rasa ia merahasia 'kan sesuatu." Soonyoung terdiam, mencerna dengan baik perkataan demi perkataan Seungcheol. Pemuda itu agaknya merasa bahwa Seungcheol sedikit benar, Mingyu tidak tampak seperti seseorang yang pernah berkelahi dengan seorang pembunuh. Dalam pikirannya, seharusnya Mingyu setidaknya memiliki satu luka yang begitu parah di tubuhnya baik karena senjata tajam maupun senjata api namun nyatanya hanya sebuah cakaran yang tampak pada leher pemuda itu.

Baik Seungcheol maupun Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya secepat mungkin saat menyadari Mingyu menatap kearah mereka. Soonyoung terdiam, meraih sepotong roti dan memasukkanya ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku rasa kau benar, Seungcheol. Mingyu sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ujarnya pelan, masih berusaha bersikap normal berharap Mingyu tidak menyadari arah pembicaraan mereka. "Kau berfikiran sama dengan ku? Lagi pula kematian Wonwoo seperti bukan sesuatu yang akan memukulnya padahal kita tau pasti Mingyu begitu mencintai Wonwoo, mana mungkin ia bersikap se-normal itu atas kematian eseorang yang begitu di cintainya. Dan satu lagi, aku melihat Mingyu begitu kotor oleh tanah hutan. Ia tampak seperti seseorang yang habis menggali sebuah lubang." Jelas Seungcheol. Pemuda itu meringis merasakan luka yang bersarang pada lengannya berdenyut hebat. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Seungcheol terdiam sesaat setelah pertanyaan itu menguar dari bibir Soonyoung. Pemuda itu berusaha memutar otaknya, rasa sakit yang terus menghantam lengannya membuat pemuda itu seakan sulit untuk berfikir jernih. "Sembunyikan kecurigaan kita dulu sementara, aku akan mencoba mencari cara untuk membuktikannya."

.

.

"Joshua!" Pemuda itu menoleh pada sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. melemparkan senyuman tipis pada tiga orang pemuda lainnya yang tengah berlari menujunya. "Bagaimana? Wonwoo dan teman-temannya sudah di temukan?" Ujar salah satu dari ketiga pemuda itu. Joshua menggeleng pelan, merubah air wajahnya menjadi begitu serius. "Subuh nanti aku, ayah ku dan penduduk setempat akan kembali masuk ke dalam untuk mencari mereka." Ujarnya pelan, menarik kedua sudut garis bibirnya paksa. "Tenang 'lah, kita harus yakin mereka selamat. Kami akan membantu mu." Seokmin, pemuda bersurai coklat pekat itu menepuk bahu Joshua pelan, berusaha untuk memberikan semangat pada sahabatnya itu.

.

Langit di atas kepala mereka tampak mulai menerang. Joshua beserta penduduk setempat dan ketiga temannya kembali mengayunkan langkahnya menyusuri hutan _Hoia_ berusaha untuk menemukan ke-6 pemuda yang tidak kunjung keluar setelah memasukki hutan itu nyaris dua hari yang lalu. "Joshua, sebelumnya kau bilang Wonwoo dan Mingyu berpacaran. Benar 'kah?" Joshua mengangguk, masih mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap sudut hutan. "Begitu 'lah, memang ada apa, Jun?" Ujarnya menjatuhkan pandangannya pada pemuda bersurai _blonde_ yang berjalan disisinya. Jun menggeleng samar, masih menyorotkan lampu senternya menembus sela pada batang-batang pohon besar di sekelilingnya. "Hanya bertanya saja."

"Tidak seperti tipikal mu. Sesuatu mengganggu pikiran mu 'kan?" Jun terkekeh mendapati pernyataan dari Joshua. Pemuda itu begitu mengenalnya dengan baik. Jun bukan 'lah tipikal pemuda yang hanya sekedar bertanya tanpa adanya hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Bukan apa-apa hanya saja, aku merasa seperti pernah mengenal Mingyu sebelumnya." Joshua berdehem, mencoba menegaskan kembali bahwa ia tidak salah dalam menangkap ucapan Jun. "Mengenal Mingyu? Bukan 'kah kau memang sudah mengenalnya?" Jun membuang nafasnya perlahan, sejenak menatap pada langit yang terhalang oleh rerimbunan pohon di atas sana. Dengungan dari suara burung terdengar menggema di kejauhan. Jun kembali menjatuhkan pandangannya pada Joshua, kedua alisnya bertaut. "Maksud ku jauh sebelum Wonwoo mengenalkan Mingyu padaku."

.

.

Ke-5 pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sepasang iris mata masih menatap Mingyu dengan pandanganya menyelidik. Baik Seungcheol maupun Soonyoung, keduanya masih mencoba menerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada lingkup diri mereka. Menerka mengenai keberadaan Wonwoo apakah sahabatnya itu sungguh-sungguh telah mati atau tidak. "Aku ingin buang air kecil, Soonyoung bisa 'kah antarkan aku?" Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Soonyoung yang berjalan di belakangnya dirinya dan Mingyu. "Baiklah, aku rasa kalian bisa menunggu sebentar disini." Pemuda itu menyandarkan tubuh Seungcheol setelahnya beranjak bersama Jihoon untuk sedikit memberi jarak dari ketiga sahabatnya.

"Tunggu disini dan jangan mengintip! Aku tidak akan lama." Ujar Jihoon dengan peringatan keras pada nadanya. Pemuda itu mengenal dengan baik kekasihnya. Ia beranjak, sedikit lebih memasuki hutan untuk mengambil jarak dari Soonyoung. Jihoon masih mengayunkan langkahnya hingga pemuda itu terhenti pada sebuah pohon besar yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Soonyoung menunggu. Ia terdiam sejenak, menghentikan aktifitasnya yang hendak membuka _zipper_ celana jeansnya saat kedua manik sipitnya mendapati sebuah _pavilion_ tua dari kejauhan. Ia beranjak, semakin memasuki hutan. pemuda itu nyaris menjerit bahagia saat menyadari bahwa penglihatannya bukan hanya sekedar ilusi karena kelelahan. Jihoon beranjak, mengambil langkah cepat menuju _pavilion_ itu. Perlahan menjejakkan kakinya pada lantai tua yang berderit setiap kali ia menginjaknya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada jendela rumah tua di depannya hanya untuk mengintip ke dalam memastikan bahwa tempat itu benar-benar kosong. Sebuah senyuman lega tergambar pada garis bibirnya. Ia segera beranjak, berniat memberi tahu Soonyoung atas penemuannya itu.

"Buang air mu lama sekali. Aku pikir kau tersesat." Jihoon menggeleng cepat, menarik tangan Soonyoung. "Ikut dan lihat apa yang aku temukan disana." Ucapnya setelahnya menarik tangan Soonyoung, mengabaikan ucapan protes yang menguar dari bibir kekasihnya itu. "Kau mau membawa ku kemana?! Hey, jawab dulu! Lee Jihoon kau.."

"Lihat!" Ujarnya menghentikan protes yang sedari tadi menguar dari bibir Soonyoung. Pemuda itu terdiam, menatap pada _pavilion_ tua yang berjarak tak jauh darinya. Ia beranjak, mendekat pada _pavilion_ itu. Jihoon mengekor di belakangnya. Pemuda itu mengintip ke dalam rumah tua itu bermaksud memastikan apakah seseorang tinggal di dalam sana atau tidak. "Aku rasa ini kosong, kita bisa beristirahat disini sebentar 'kan?" Jihoon berujar yang masih belum di tanggapi oleh kekasihnya. Soonyoung menatap pada Jihoon sejenak. "Kau berfikir ini akan aman?" Ucapnya bertanya. Jihoon mengangguk pasti, meyakinkan bahwa tidak akan terjadi masalah untuk beristirahat di dalam sana sementara. "Seungcheol kelelahan begitu juga Mingyu, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa percaya 'lah. Aku akan memanggil mereka kau tunggu disini." Ia beranjak hendak meninggalkan Soonyoung sebelum genggaman pada pergelangan tangannya menghentikan pergerakkannya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau lihat disana, itu seperti sebuah gundukkan." Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya menuju titik dimana Soonyoung menjatuhkan pandangannya. Ia mengernyit, memandang penuh tanya pada tanah yang tampak sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada sekelilingnya itu. "Kau ingin melihatnya?" Jihoon mengangguk setelahnya kedua pemuda itu mengayukan langkahnya menuju gundukan tanah yang berada tak jauh dari _pavilion_ tadi. Soonyoung masih menautkan alisnya, memandang dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya mengenai gundukkan tanah di hadapannya kini. "Aku akan mencoba menggalinya, mungkin sesuatu terkubur disini."

.

.

"Maksud mu kau lebih dulu mengenal Mingyu?" Joshua masih memandang Jun penuh tanya. Kedua pemuda itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Jun tampak menenggak air mineralnya seraya mengangguk pelan. Menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Kedua iris matanya menatap pada tanah hutan yang tengah di dudukinya. "Dia hanya tampak familiar, tidak 'kah kau merasa seperti itu, Joshua?" Jun balik menatap pemuda di sampingnya. "Entah 'lah aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya dengan jelas." Ujar Joshua seraya menghembuskan nafas lambat.

Keheningan sejenak menguar pada udara dingin di sekitar keduanya. Jun masih menatap pada tanah di bawahnya, sesekali membuat goresan-goresan samar dengan ranting kayu pada tanah tersebut. Joshua mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pada langit yang mulai menerang. Ia masih memikirkan mengenai ucapan Jun beberapa saat lalu, mengenai seorang Kim Mingyu yang terlihat begitu familiar untuk pemuda itu. Memorinya seakan mengawang kembali pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu tepatnya saat pemuda itu berada di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Joshua kembali menghela nafasnya panjang, ia tersenyum tipis merasa begitu bersyukur atas apa yang telah di terimanya setelah kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Hey Josh." Pemuda itu menoleh pada sisinya, memandang Jun dengan pandangan bertanya. "Tidak 'kah kau benar-benar mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, saat kita terjebak di hutan ini?" Joshua terdiam setelahnya berdehem pelan guna merespon ucapan Jun. "Kau ingat saat itu kita tidak hanya pergi berempat saja? Bukan 'kah ada satu anak lagi yang juga ikut dengan kita?" Joshua mengernyit, mencoba kembali membuka setiap detail peristiwa yang menimpanya bersama ketiga sahabatnya itu. "Maksud mu anak berkacamata tebal itu?" Jun mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Joshua. "Murid pindahan yang baru satu minggu berada di sekolah kita dulu. Bukan 'kah hanya dia yang tidak dapat di temukan?"

"Aku rasa begitu, karena berita yang ku dengar dia menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak." Jun kembali membuang nafasnya. Keheningan kembali mengukung kedua pemuda itu. Joshua masih memandang Jun, ia meyakini sesuatu tengah mengganggu pikiran sahabatnya itu. "Kim Mingyu, bukan 'kah wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan anak berkacamata tebal itu." Joshua menegaskan pendengarannya, berusaha memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah menangkap ucapan Jun. Jun menoleh, memandang pada Joshua yang masih tampak berfikir. "Menurut mu bagaimana?"

Joshua beranjak dengan cepat, kembali menatap pada rerimbunan pepohonan. "Jun, aku rasa kita harus menemukan Wonwoo secepatnya." Ujar Joshua. Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu hanya menatap sahabatnya sejenak setelahnya beranjak. "Kau berfikiran sama dengan ku?" Joshua mengangguk cepat. Setelahnya kedua pemuda itu beranjak, kembali mencari keberadaan Wonwoo beserta ke-5 temannya.

.

.

"Lubangnya benar-benar dalam. Sebenarnya apa yang terkubur di dalam sini." Soonyoung masih berusaha menggali gundukkan tanah yang di temukannya bersama Jihoon beberapa saat lalu. Pemuda itu menyeka peluh yang tertinggal pada dahinya, kembali mengeruk tanah yang berada di bawah kakinya. Ia terhenti sejenak saat kedua iris matanya mendapati sebuah kain dari dalam tanah yang tengah di keruknya tersebut. "Aku rasa ini.." Soonyoung menggantung ucapannya, secepat mungkin ia kembali menggali tanah itu. Kedua matanya membulat, Jihoon yang berada di atas permukaan nyaris berteriak keras saat mendapati tubuh Wonwoo berada disana. "Soonyoung, benar 'kah itu.. Wonwoo?" Ujar Jihoon dengan wajah tak percaya. Soonyoung terdiam, kedua matanya masih menatap ngeri pada tubuh Wonwoo yang sebelumnya tertimbun oleh tumpukkan tanah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mencoba memastikan deru nafas Wonwoo. "Dia sudah tidak bernafas." Seakan seluruh tulang dalam tubuh Jihoon di tarik keluar, pemuda itu merasa begitu lemas. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa seakan tidak dapat mematuhi perintahnya. Genangan airmata mulai tampak pada pelupuk matanya. Soonyoung menghela nafas pelan, pandangannya teralihkan pada tangan kanan Wonwoo yang tampak seperti menggenggam sesuatu di dalamnya. Ia beranjak, mengarahkan tangannya guna membuka genggaman tangan Wonwoo yang terasa kaku. Kedua alisnya bertaut mendapati sebuah kancing baju berada disana. Pemuda itu meraihnya, menatapnya sejenak.

"Jihoon-ah, ikut aku." Ujarnya cepat, menarik tubuh Jihoon untuk menjauh dari tempat dimana tubuh tak bernyawa Wonwoo berada. Soonyoung membekap mulut Jihoon dengan salah satu tangannya. Pemuda itu tediam, mencoba mengintip dari balik tempatnya bersembunyi bersama Jihoon. Soonyoung menyadari bahwa tidak berselang lama setelah ia mendapati kancing baju dari genggaman Wonwoo seseorang tampak mendekat menuju tempat dimana ia dan Jihoon berada oleh karena itu Soonyoung beranjak, membawa Jihoon untuk bersembunyi pada bangunan gudang kecil yang tidak jauh dari _pavilion_ itu berdiri. "Siapa?" Bisik Jihoon pelan. Soonyoung menggeleng, masih mencoba melihat seseorang yang kini berdiri di sisi lubang yang di gali olehnya tadi. "Aku tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas."

Baik Soonyoung maupun Jihoon masih berdiam diri pada posisinya. Pria yang sebelumnya berdiri di sisi lubang tempat dimana tubuh Wonwoo berada kini beranjak, mengitari _pavilion_ yang berjarak tak jauh darinya. Setelahnya suara derap langkah yang bergesekkan dengan dedaunan kering terdengar menjauh. Soonyoung berusaha kembali mengintip dari tempatnya memastikan bahwa pria itu sudah beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia bernafas lega, mengalihkan pandangannya pada kancing baju yang berada dalam genggamannya. "Aku tidak percaya Wonwoo benar-benar mati." Ujar Jihoon. Pemuda itu merunduk dalam, merasakan sesak yang perlahan memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia menyeka airmata yang hendak meluncur dari tempatnya, memandang pada telapak tangan Soonyoung dimana sebuah kancing baju teronggok disana. "Kancing baju? Milik siapa?" Ujarnya. Soonyoung masih belum menggubrisnya, pemuda itu hanya menautkan kedua alisnya tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku sepertinya tau ini milik siapa." Ucapnya pelan namun masih tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Jihoon. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu memandang Soonyoung menunggu pemuda itu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku yakin kancing baju ini milik…"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

* * *

chit chat : keep review, thank you anda sorry for typo. find me on intagram crypt14

salam,

crypt14


	5. Prejudice

THE THINGS 2 - bag. 5 : Prejudice

Story Created by : Crypt14

Story Idea by : Cuming

* * *

Soonyoung beranjak, mendorong Jihoon yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Pergi sekarang juga, Jihoon!" Pekiknya keras. Kedua iris matanya masih berjaga pada pemuda yang berjarak setengah meter darinya, memandang pemuda itu dengan alis bertaut. "Kau baik-baik saja, Soon.."

"Berhenti 'lah berpura-pura, bang*at! Kau yang membunuh Wonwoo 'kan?" Ujar Soonyoung memotong ucapan Mingyu, pemuda yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Mingyu terkekeh pelan dengan nada suara yang begitu kontras jika pemuda itu merasa begitu tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya barusan. "Kau menuduh ku membunuh Wonwoo? Cih! Yang benar saja." Ujarnya. Soonyoung masih melekatkan pandangannya pada Mingyu. Pemuda itu merasa begitu teguh dengan prasangkanya bahwa Mingyu 'lah yang telah membunuh sahabatnya itu. "Kwon Soonyoung, kau tau pasti mengenai aku dan Wonwoo. Bagaimana bisa kau menuduh ku seperti itu." Ujarnya kembali. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu masih memandang Soonyoung dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mingyu merasa begitu kecewa mendapati tuduhan tanpa bukti yang mengarah padanya terlebih mengenai kematian Wonwoo. Pemuda itu beranjak, berniat mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Soonyoung. Namun pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu mengambil langkah mundur perlahan, menegaskan bahwa dirinya tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk berada di dekatnya. "Kwon Soonyoung. Ya Tuhan kau serius dengan prasangka mu itu?" Ucap Mingyu seraya terkekeh kembali. Pandangannya beralih menuju Jihoon yang berada tak jauh dari Soonyoung. Pemuda itu hanya menatap Mingyu dari balik iris matanya yang menajam. Jihoon merasa begitu muak dengan keberadaan Mingyu setiap kali mengingat bahwa Wonwoo mati di tangan pemuda itu. "Jihoon, kata 'kan pada Soonyoung bahwa ini hanya kesalah pahaman."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin membunuh mu, Mingyu." Mingyu melebarkan kedua iris matanya mendapati respon yang begitu kasar dari pemuda bertubuh kecil itu. Mingyu begitu mengenal Jihoon, dan pemuda itu menyadari bahwa Jihoon berada dalam puncak rasa kesalnya. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mendengus, kembali melemparkan tatapan tajam pada dua orang pemuda yang masih berjaga padanya. Ia kembali terkekeh, menyapu poni yang menutupi dahinya. Kembali beranjak, berusaha mengeliminasi jaraknya. "Aku tegas 'kan sekali lagi bahwa aku tidak pernah membunuh Won.."

Pemuda itu tersungkur. Meremas kuat pundaknya yang terasa nyeri. Ia menoleh, mendapati Seungcheol berdiri tepat di belakang tubuhnya dengan sebuah balok kayu besar yang menggantung di tangan kanannya. Pandangannya jatuh pada Mingyu. Pemuda itu berdecih, sejenak melirik pada pergelangan tangan kirinya yang masih merembeskan darah segar. "Kau tahu satu hal, Kim Mingyu. Meskipun aku tidak begitu menyukai Wonwoo sejak awal, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menerima cara kematiannya." Ujarnya pelan namun masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Seungcheol terkekeh, mendengus seraya melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Mingyu. "Karena itu, detik ini juga aku akan membalas 'kan apa yang kau lakukan pada Wonwoo. Mampus saja kau!" Pemuda itu mengangkat kembali balok kayu di genggamannya, berniat untuk menghantamkannya pada Mingyu. Seungcheol terkekeh mendapati Mingyu yang beranjak dengan cepat untuk menghindari pukulannya. "Kalian semua salah paham!" Pekik Mingyu, pemuda itu masih meremas kuat pundaknya yang terasa begitu nyeri. Ia beranjak mundur, berusaha menjaga jarak dari ketiga orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Salah paham? Kau kira kami sangat tolol?!" Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya cepat. Rasa nyeri yang menggantung pada bekas pukulan Seungcheol begitu menyulitkannya. Ia meringis setiap kali rasa sakit itu datang. Masih bergerak untuk menjauhi ketiga orang sahabatnya itu. "Ku mohon, kalian sungguh-sungguh salah paham." Ujar Mingyu kembali, nada suaranya terdengar begitu pelan berharap ketiga orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam akan berhenti mengintimidasinya. "Tidak ada bukti aku yang membunuh Wonwoo 'kan?" Ujarnya kembali seraya meringis. Soonyoung menautkan alisnya, semakin menatap tajam pada Mingyu seraya melemparkan sebuah kancing baju yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya. "Bukan 'kah itu milik mu?"

Mingyu terdiam, menatap tak percaya pada sebuah kancing baju yang kini berada di atas permukaan tanah tak jauh dari dirinya berdiri. Pemuda itu menelan air liurnya sulit. "Itu memang milik ku, tapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku tidak pernah membunuh Wonwoo." Ujarnya kembali. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu terus berupaya untuk membuat ketiga sahabatnya percaya, namun Mingyu menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya terasa begitu sia-sia. Seungcheol kembali terkekeh, menatap tajam pada Mingyu. "Kemari kau bang*at, berhenti bermain-main." Mingyu bergerak mundur saat tubuh Seungcheol berusaha mengeliminasi jarak keduanya. "Kau sungguh ingin bermain-main rupanya."

.

.

"Jisoo! bagaimana kalian mendapatkan jejak mereka?" Pemuda berwajah mungil itu menggeleng masih menampakkan raut serius pada garis wajahnya. "Aku berfikir terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres." Ia membuang nafasnya panjang, sejenak menatap pada langit di atas kepalanya. "Jisoo, Jun. Kalian ingat mengenai anak berkacamata yang ikut dengan kita beberapa tahun yang lalu saat memasuki hutan ini?" Seokmin menatap kedua sahabatnya serius. Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk samar. "Mungkin 'kah Mingyu itu orang yang sama dengan anak berkacamata itu?" Ucapnya pelan. Jun tampak membuang nafasnya panjang, sejenak menundukkan wajahnya menatap pada tanah hutan yang tengah di pijakinya. "Entah 'lah, tapi aku juga memiliki prasangka yang sama. Mereka terlihat begitu mirip."

"Jadi dia tidak benar-benar mati?" Vernon berujar, pemuda itu tampak begitu gelisah. Menatap pada ketiga temannya dengan pandangan menuntut. "Ya Tuhan, kita harus cepat menemukan Wonwoo. Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi."

.

Mingyu meringis, kedua iris matanya menatap hampa pada ujung ranting phon yang mencuat di belakang tubuhnya yang kini tengah menembus perutnya. Pemuda itu tampak menatap pada kedua telapak tangannya yang di penuhi oleh darah miliknya sendiri. Ia terbatuk, memuntahkan begitu banyak darah dari dalam mulutnya. Ketiga pemuda lainnya hanya menatap dengan kedua mata mereka yang terbuka lebar, terlebih Jihoon. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu tampak begitu gemetar setelah apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Mingyu. Mingyu beranjak perlahan, mencoba melepaskan ujung ranting itu dari dalam tubuhnya setelahnya tersungkur dengan lutut menyentuh tanah. Nafas pemuda itu memburu hebat, Mingyu dapat merasakan seakan tubuhnya terpotong dengan perlahan karena rasa sakit yang menghujam lubang samar pada perutnya. Jihoon melangkah mundur, perasaan bersalah yang begitu besar menghujam dadanya. Pemuda itu begitu ketakutan, ia hanya bermaksud mendorong Mingyu tanpa berniat untuk melukai maupun membunuhnya. Namun, perhitungan yang di buatnya salah saat dorongan dari tubuhnya justru membawa tubuh Mingyu berbenturan keras dengan pohon besar yang berada di belakangnya, membuat ranting tajam yang mencuat di sana dengan mudahnya merobek daging pada punggungnya hingga menembus perutnya. Mingyu kembali terbatuk sebelum pandangannya menghitam hingga tubuhnya tersungkur di atas tanah. Ketiga pemuda yang berada di sekitarnya terdiam, membuat keheningan seakan meremas keadaan mereka. "Ba.. bagaimana.. ini.." Ujar Jihoon bergetar. Pemuda itu merasakan perasaan takut yang begitu besar dalam dirinya. Jihoon tidak dapat menampik untuk menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang pembunuh. "Soonyoung.. bagaimana ini.."

.

"Aku menemukan seseorang disini!" Jisoo berlari cepat menuju sumber suara. Ia terdiam sesaat pada posisinya saat kedua matanya mendapati tubuh Junghan yang bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar. "Aku rasa dia tidak sadar 'kan diri. Tubuhnya sangat dingin." Ujar Jun setelah sebelumnya mengecek denyut nadi pada leher Junghan. Jisoo merasakan jantungnya memompa cepat. Perasaan khawatir yang melingkupi dadanya sejak tadi terasa semakin menguat. Pemuda itu begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Wonwoo saat ini. "Junghan ada disini, aku rasa Wonwoo dan yang lainnya pasti tidak berada jauh dari tempat ini juga." Setelahnya Jisoo, Jun, Seokmin, Vernon beserta beberapa penduduk yang masuk beranjak untuk kembali mencari, mencoba menemukan kelima orang lainnya.

Keempat pemuda itu masih menyorotkan cahaya dari lampu senternya, mencoba menerangi hutan tersebut meskipun cahaya samar dari langit yang mulai menerang diatas kepala mereka sedikit banyak mulai menampakkan jejak-jejak jalur pada hutan itu. Jisoo terdiam, menatap lurus pada keempat pemuda yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Derap langkah cepat terdengar begitu kontras saat Jun beserta yang lainnya beranjak mendekat pada Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ujar Seokmin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Perasaan ngeri begitu menguar di dalam dadanya. Jihoon masih terduduk pada posisinya. Pemuda itu menutup rapat kedua telinganya, ia merasa begitu ketakutan dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Soonyoung, pemuda itu menatap Jun dengan pandangan sayu. Setelahnya menatap kembali pada tubuh Seungcheol yang tersungkur tak jauh darinya. Ia menarik kedua kakinya, membenamkan kepalanya disana. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Bisiknya.

Jisoo bersumpah seakan seluruh tulang dalam tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja saat kedua iris matanya mendapati tubuh tak bernyawa Wonwoo di dalam sebuah lubang besar yang berada tak jauh dari teman-temannya berada. Ia beranjak, menuruni lubang itu. Meraih tubuh Wonwoo untuk memastikannya kembali. Jisoo bersumpah bahwa langitnya seakan runtuh begitu saja mendapati sepupunya itu benar-benar sudah tidak bernyawa. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada liang lubang tersebut seraya menangis pelan. Jun yang mendapati kejadian di sekitarnya hanya terdiam, pemuda itu merasa bahwa kesalahan besar yang dulu di buatnya bersama dengan teman-temannya seakan terulang kembali, namun dengan rangkaian cerita yang jauh lebih parah. "Jun." Pemuda itu menoleh, menatap Seokmin yang berjongkok di sisi tubuh Mingyu berasama Vernon. "Lihat 'lah." Ujarnya kembali, membuat Jun membawa langkahnya mendekat, menatap pada tubuh tak bergerak Mingyu dimana Seokmin memasangkan sebuah kacamata pada batang hidung pemuda itu. "Dia benar-benar anak itu." Ujar Vernon kemudian dengan hembusan nafas panjang. Kedua alis Jun bertaut, menatap pada tubuh Mingyu. Jun bersumpah seakan ingin menginjak kepala pemuda itu hingga hancur mengingat apa yang terjadi. _Mingyu membunuh Wonwoo_ , ucapan Soonyoung seakan terus berputar dalam kepala Jun setiap kali mendapati wajah Mingyu yang terpampang dalam pandangannya.

Kekehan seseorang terdengar begitu kontras. Seluruh pasang mata yang berada disana memandang pada seorang pemuda yang perlahan muncul dari dalam hutan. Baik Jun, Seokmin, Vernon maupun yang lainnya memandang kaget pada pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka. Seseorang dengan paras yang nyaris begitu mirip dengan Mingyu tengah menyeringai pada mereka. Pemuda itu menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya lambat, seakan mendramatisir keadaan yang tengah di lihatnya sekarang. "Benar-benar sesuai dengan harapan ku." Ujarnya masih dengan kekehan serta seringaian yang bertengger pada garis bibirnya.

"Kim… Mingyu?" Pemuda itu kembali terkekeh mendapati ucapan pelan yang menguar dari mulut Vernon. "Song Yubin." Ujarnya menegaskan. Seluruh orang yang berada di sana sesaat seakan tercekat menyadari apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Jun menaut 'kan kedua alisnya seraya menatap tak percaya. Prasangkannya mengenai Mingyu salah besar, bahwa bukan pemuda itu yang di khawatir 'kannya sejak beberapa saat lalu. "Kita bertemu lagi, teman lama."

Pemuda yang begitu mirip dengan Mingyu itu beranjak, mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Jihoon. Sesaat menepuk puncak kepala pemuda yang masih tertunduk itu seraya melemparkan senyuman yang begitu lebar padanya. "Terima kasih sudah membunuh bajingan itu untuk ku, setidaknya darahnya tidak perlu mengotori tangan ku." Ucapnya. Jihoon menatapnya tajam, menepis tangan pemuda itu dari atas kepalanya. "Kau yang membunuh Wonwoo?" Setelahnya pemuda itu mengangguk, tertawa cukup keras atas reaksi yang di terimanya. "Kau benar-benar bang*at!" Soonyoung nyaris menghantamkan balok kayu milik Seungcheol pada pemuda itu sebelum tubuhnya yang justru tersungkur akibat pukulan keras yang mengenai rahangnya. "Berhenti 'lah berbuat sia-sia." Setelahnya pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Jun, Seokmin dan Vernon. Menatap tajam ketiganya. "Masih mengingat ku?"

"Song Yubin, anak culun yang dengan sengaja kalian tinggal 'kan di dalam hutan ini. Masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian saat itu?" Pemuda itu mengucapkannya dengan penegasan pada setiap katanya. Ia terkekeh, sejenak menatap pada tubuh Mingyu yang terbaring. "Bagaimana? Seakan menonton film yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, bukan?" Ujarnya kembali seraya menjatuhkan pandangannya pada ketiga pemuda di hadapannya. "Kami tidak bermaksud untuk meninggal 'kan mu saat itu." Seokmin beranjak, menatap tajam balik pemuda itu. Tawa keras Yubin menguar, memecah keheningan dalam hutan itu. Semburat kekuningan mulai tampak pada langit di atas kepala mereka. Menunjukkan sang mentari siap untuk datang. "Persetan dengan alasan naif kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengajarkan kalian mengenai rasa sakit yang sebenarnya."

"Kalian ingat saat kalian memaksa ku untuk ikut dalam kegiatan tolol kalian? Membuat aku merasa begitu di permalukkan dalam hidup ku setelahnya meninggalkan aku sendiri di dalam sebuah lubang berharap aku akan membusuk disana." Ucapnya dengan nada muak. Pemuda itu menatap tajam dengan raut wajah muak pada ketiga pemuda itu. Ia membuang nafasnya kasar. "Apa yang aku lakukan pada Wonwoo, itu hanya sebagai salah satu pelajara atas apa yang sudah kalian lakukan padaku." Ucapnya kembali. Pemuda itu menyeringai, mengambil langkahnya untuk mendekat. "Kalian berfikir bahwa aku sudah mati saat itu? Sayangnya prasangka kalian salah. Aku selamat dan hidup di sekeliling kalian tanpa kalian ketahui. Memperhatikan dengan baik kehidupan _sempurna_ kalian tanpa adanya rasa bersalah. Membuntuti kalian perlahan." Ia terkekeh kembali. Menyapu poni yang menutupi dahinya, gesture yang begitu mirip dengan Mingyu. "Dan dewi fortuna berada di pihakku saat ini. Karena seperti mendapat 'kan jackpot besar saat mengetahui bajingan ini ternyata berpacaran dengan sepupu si bang*at Jisoo." Ujarnya seraya menendang tubuh Mingyu. "Aku dapat menyingkirkan sekaligus membalas dendam ku dalam satu kali jalan, kau tahu rasanya begitu menyenangkan." Pemuda itu kembali menepuk kepala Jihoon, setelahnya menarik kuat rambutnya menyisakan ringisan pada raut wajah Jihoon. "Bagaimana, kalian menikmati permainan ku atau.."

Ia terhenti, seluruh pasang mata menatap ngeri menujunya. Sebuah besi runcing cukup panjang tampak menembus jantungnya, membuat tubuhnya tersungkur begitu saja di atas tanah. Menyisakan Jisoo yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Nafasnya menderu hebat, kedua iris matanya tampak begitu memerah dengan genangan air mata yang masih memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Jisoo menelan air liurnya, merunduk memandang lurus pada tanah yang di pijakinya. Perlahan langit yang tampak keabuan mulai berubah warnah di atas sana. Terpaan dari sinar matahari yang merangsek masuk dari sela dedaunan tampak menerangi setiap sudut hutan. Bunyi sirine yang mengaung di langit hutan _Hoia_ memenuhi pendengaran setiap orang pagi itu. Seakan menonton sebuah film horror yang sesungguhnya, penduduk setempat yang bermukim tidak jauh dari hutan tersebut merasa begitu tidak mempercayai tragedi yang menimpa para pemuda itu. Hutan itu kembali mengambil nyawa, menyisakan begitu banyak pertanyaan yang kembali tidak akan terjawab atas hutan tersebut.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Junghan?" Jun tampak membuang nafasnya panjang, menggeleng samar pada Jisoo yang tengah menatap kota Rumania dari balkon sebuah rumah sakit. Ia kembali menyesap rokok yang berada di dalam sela jarinya, setelahnya menekan bara api pada ujung rokok itu dan membuangnya. "Ia dalam keadaan koma." Ujar Jun, menyapukan pandangannya pada langit kota. Pemuda itu masih merasa begitu ngeri setiap kali mengingat apa yang terjadi pada keenam orang yang merupakan temannya juga. Seakan memutar kembali memori miliknya, perasaan ngeri itu terus menghantui. "Anak yang bernama Seungcheol itu sudah siuman tadi. Tapi sepertinya anak itu trauma hebat, dia tidak banyak bicara."

"Aku begitu khawatir dengan Jihoon. Kabar yang aku dapat 'kan dari kekasihnya, sepertinya Jihoon benar-benar trauma hebat. Anak itu tidak mau berhenti berteriak, terpaksa para perawat harus memberinya obat penenang beberapa jam sekali." Jisoo kembali membuang nafasnya mendapati pernyataan Vernon mengenai keadaan sahabat dari sepupunya tersebut. "Seperti mengulang kejadian yang kita alami. Aku tidak percaya anak itu ternyata hidup dengan memperhati 'kan kita. Aku sungguh-sungguh merinding setiap kali mengingat hal seperti itu, seakan setiap gerak-gerik ku tengah di awasi." Ucap Seokmin, pemuda itu menerawang kembali saat dimana mereka menemukan keenam pemuda itu.

"Kapan pemakaman untuk Wonwoo di selenggarakan?" Jisoo menoleh, melemparkan tatapan sendunya pada Jun sejenak setelahnya merunduk, menatap pada ujung sepatunya. "Minggu depan kemungkinan." Ucapnya begitu pelan. Seokmin beranjak, meremas bahu sahabatnya tersebut. "Kami turut menyesal atas Wonwoo." Jisoo tersenyum tipis, membuang nafasnya berat. Pemuda itu kembali menatap langit di atasnya. Semilir angin berhembus lembut, menerbangkan ujung rambut keempat pemuda itu. Keheningan seakan mengukung dan meremas setiap detik yang terlewati. Merubahnya menjadi butiran pasir yang menghilang terbawa angin.

"Kim Mingyu… Anak itu mencerita 'kan kebenaran mengenai Song Yubin padaku."

* * *

chit chat : wekssss xD first, maaf buat song yubin fans krn bias kalian aku jadiin karakter jahat dsni xD serius yak maaaaaaappppp bgt. okehh ffnya update maaf lama krn lg gk ada semangat'a wkwk. maap lg kalo dluar perkiraan bgt ffnya yak maklum sih yak wkwkwk maap jg bikin wonwoo mati dsni, gpp lah yak kali" toh wonwoo masih tetep idup ko yak dihati fans'a xD. udh ah gk banyak ocehan, keep review! jgn jd silent readers dosa xD maafkan typo yg bertebaran

salam,

crypt14

 **Note : find me on ig crypt14** (promosi critanya ini xD)


	6. The Fact (Final Chapter)

THE THINGS 2 - bag. 6 : The Fact

Story Created by : Crypt14

Story Idea by : Cuming

* * *

Mingyu membuka kedua matanya, menatap kosong pada langit-langit ruang inapnya. Perlahan buliran air tampak meluncur dari ekor matanya. Ia terkekeh, menyeka jejak airmata itu dengan punggung tangannya. Semilir angin tampak menerbangakan ujung gordin dari jendela ruang inapnya yang tak tertutup. Kedua mata sayunya sekilas menatap pada ponsel miliknya yang teronggok di atas meja pada sisi ranjangnya. Beranjak guna meraih benda itu. Pemuda itu meringis sejenak saat rasa perih dari luka di perutnya terasa begitu menyengat. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, menarik garis bibirnya samar saat mendapati sosok Wonwoo yang sengaja di jadikannya sebagai layar kunci dari ponselnya. "Maaf." Bisiknya.

Deritan dari pintu ruang inapnya yang terbuka membuat Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya. Melemparkan senyuman tipis pada keempat pemuda yang kini beranjak menujunya. "Bagaimana keadaan mu, Mingyu?" Pemuda itu masih menarik sudut bibirnya, menghela 'kan nafas ringan yang menguar begitu saja. "Cukup baik."

.

"Jadi, Junghan masih belum sadar 'kan diri?" Jisoo mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Mingyu. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu membuang nafasnya berat. Sesaat kedua iris matanya menatap pada layar ponselnya yang tampak menggelap. Memori dalam kepalanya seakan kembali berputar pada porosnya, semua mengenai Wonwoo. Ia menarik senyumnya paksa. "Minggu depan jasad Wonwoo akan di makam 'kan." Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pada Jisoo sesaat setelahnya melemparkan senyuman tipis dan kembali membuang pandangannya menuju layar ponselnya. Keheningan menyelimuti kelima pemuda itu setelahnya. Mingyu masih berada pada ingatannya sendiri. Seakan sebuah bongkahan rasa penyesalan begitu menenggelamkannya saat ini. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Ujar Mingyu begitu pelan. Pemuda itu menarik nafasnya paksa, terdengar sebuah getaran yang begitu kontras menandakan bahwa pemuda itu menahan segala rasa sesaknya. Keempat pemuda itu masih terdiam, setelahnya sebuah tepukkan ringan terasa menyentuh pada bahu kanan Mingyu. Membuat pemuda itu mengangkat pandangannya, menemukan sebuah senyuman samar namun begitu tulus disana. "Bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan mu. Ini hanya takdir buruk yang tidak dapat di ubah oleh siapapun."

Seakan sebuah perasaan begitu hangat menyelimuti rongga dadanya, Mingyu merasa perlahan beban yang sebelumnya memenuhi bahunya perlahan terangkat satu per satu. Meskipun ia menyadari sejak awal bahwa tidak ada satupun orang yang akan menjadikannya bahan persalahan, namun beban itu tetap menggantung pada bahu pemuda itu. Ia hanya merasa begitu menyesal, seharusnya tidak perlu pergi menjejakkan kakinya disana seperti apa yang Wonwoo harap 'kan.

"Aku minta maaf atas prasangka buruk yang aku tujukan pada mu, Kim Mingyu." Mingyu mengangguk samar, melemparkan senyuman tipis pada Jun yang berada tepat disisi Jisoo. "Bukan masalah besar, aku tidak pernah tersinggung dengan hal itu." Ujarnya kemudian. "Jadi, Song Yubin. Sebenarnya siapa dia?" Sejenak keheningan kembali memenuhi lingkup ruang itu sesaat setelah pertanyaan Vernon menguar pada indera pendengaran keempat pemuda lainnya. Mingyu terdiam, setelahnya kembali menerawang masa lalunya. Mencoba membuka kembali kotak memori mengenai Song Yubin yang tersimpan begitu rapat dalam laci ingatannya. "Song Yubin, dia adik ku."

.

.

"Mingyu! Kemari 'lah!" Bocah laki-laki kecil itu menoleh sesaat pada seorang wanita dewasa yang berdiri di ambang pintu kediamannya. Melambaikan tangannya hanya untuk menjawab panggilan dari sang ibu. "Yubin, ibu sudah memanggil. Ayo kembali!" Bocah itu berujar seraya menarik pergelangan tangan bocah laki-laki lainnya yang memiliki paras begitu mirip dengannya. "Aku tidak ingin pulang, Mingyu." Bocah laki-laki bernama Yubin tadi masih menahan dirinya untuk tetap berjongkok di atas tanah perkarangan rumahnya. Kedua manik matanya yang terbingkai oleh kacamata silinder memandang sendu pada tanah di bawahnya. "Kenapa? Ibu pasti sudah membuat 'kan cemilan yang banyak untuk kita." Yubin menggeleng, masih mempertahankan keinginannya. "Ayo 'lah! Jangan seperti ini nanti ibu marah. Ayo kita masuk!" Ujar Mingyu kembali, masih mencoba menarik lengan sang adik untuk beranjak dari posisinya. Namun bocah itu tak bergeming, menahan tubuhnya agar tidak tertarik oleh Mingyu. "Kim Yubin, ibu sudah memanggil kita tunggu ap.."

"Ibu hanya memanggil mu bukan kita, Mingyu." Mingyu menghentikan ucapannya, menatap pada Yubin yang kini melemparkan tatapan sendu padanya. Bocah itu terdiam sejenak sebelum ikut berjongkok dihadapan sang adik. "Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu? Ibu pasti memanggil kita berdua." Ujarnya, masih memegang pergelangan tangan bocah yang lebih muda. Yubin melemparkan senyuman samarnya sesaat, kembali menatap hampa pada tanah yang kini di pijakkinya. "Karena ibu membenciku."

.

.

"Sejak kecil, Yubin cenderung pendiam dan tertutup. Aku berfikir itu bukan karena sifat aslinya melainkan karena lingkungan yang merubahnya." Ujar Mingyu. Pemuda itu kembali menatap pada layar ponselnya yang menggelap, menampakkan pantulan dirinya di sana. "Tunggu sebentar, aku tidak mengerti alasan seluruh keluarga mu begitu membencinya. Bukan 'kah Yubin itu anak biologis orang tua mu?" Mingyu menarik nafasnya perlahan sesaat kemudian menghembuskannya. Kedua iris matanya menatap Seokmin yang melemparkan pandangan bertanya padanya. "Keluarga ku memiliki kepercayaan mengenai nasib sial. Saat Yubin lahir, seluruh keluarga besar ku yang menyadari bahwa ia memiliki kemiripan yang sangat kontras dengan ku mulai menganggap bahwa Yubin akan menjadi sumber kesialan untuk kehidupan mereka."

"Aku dan Yubin tumbuh bersama, dan saat itu aku pun tidak mengerti alasan mengapa Yubin di anggap sebagai kesialan dalam keluarga ku. Namun, beberapa waktu sebelum ibu dari ayah ku meninggal ia mengatakan padaku alasan mengapa Yubin begitu di asingkan." Keempat pemuda itu masih terdiam, menatap pada Mingyu. Menunggu pemuda itu untuk kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tampak menautkan kedua alisnya. Masih memandang pada pantulan dirinya dari layar ponselnya. "Bahwa dalam keluarga ku terdapat kutukan, dimana akan ada saatnya satu dari keturunan keluarga ku yang terlahir dengan wajah begitu mirip namun dalam kurun waktu yang berbeda dalam artian mereka bukan 'lah saudara kembar. Aku dan Yubin 'lah yang di maksudkan dalam kutukan itu. Dan anak yang terlahir setelahnya akan menjadi sumber dari kekacauan dalam keluarga ku yang berarti Yubin sebagai sumber dari segala kekacauan tersebut."

"Maaf, tapi itu terdengar sangat konyol dan kuno." Mingyu tersenyum samar. Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menanggapi ucapan Vernon yang menganggap kutukkan itu terasa begitu konyol di telinganya. "Aku juga berfikir demikian. Aku tidak pernah menganggap Yubin sebagai kesialan atau apapun itu." Ujarnya. Kelimanya kembali terdiam, meninggalkan detik dari waktu yang berjalan menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan di antara mereka. Mingyu kembali membuang nafasnya panjang. Menekan tombol yang berada pada sisi kanan ponsel miliknya, membuat benda tersebut menyala menampakkan figure seorang Jeon Wonwoo disana. Figure yang di ambilnya secara diam-diam saat perkenalan awal mereka. Ia begitu mengingatnya, segala memori mengenai Wonwoo seakan kembali berputar dalam ruang otaknya, membawanya untuk menarik kedua sudut bibirnya secara paksa.

"Lalu, bagaimana Yubin bisa berada di tempat yang begitu jauh dari negara kelahirannya?" Lamunan pemuda itu terpecah kembali saat nada suara Jun menguar memenuhi telinganya. Ia menoleh, menatap pemuda yang tidak dapat di tampiknya bahwa ia pernah merasakan kecemburuan yang begitu besar atas perasaannya pada Wonwoo. "Ah, itu. Kutukan itu dapat berhenti asalkan salah satu dari anak yang terlahir itu meninggal."

"Maksud mu?" Jun kembali membuka suaranya saat merasa bahwa ia tidak dapat mengerti dengan jelas maksud dari perkataan Mingyu. Mingyu kembali membuang nafasnya, membuka kembali ingatan mengenai Yubin terasa begitu berat baginya. Nyaris hanya sebagian kecil ingatan menyenangkan tentang adiknya itu, selebihnya hanya mengenai bagaimana ia menyaksikan segala bentuk pengasingan yang dilakukan keluarganya sendiri pada Yubin. "Mereka bilang, anak yang di asingkan harus di buang sejauh mungkin dari tempat kelahirannya dengan alasan akan mempermudah kematiannya karena anak yang di lahirkan di atas kutukkan itu tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup jika di pisahkan tanpa perlindungan." Jelasnya kembali.

"Kedua orang tua ku sengaja mengirim Yubin untuk tinggal bersama dengan teman semasa kuliah ibuku dulu yang kebetulan saat itu tengah menetap di Rumania. Mereka tidak mengatakan kebenaran saat menitipkan Yubin disana. Orang tua ku memberikan alasan bahwa Yubin menginginkan bersekolah di tempat itu yang nyatanya Yubin tidak pernah menginginkannya." Mingyu kembali menatap pada keempat pemuda yang berada disisi ranjangnya. Menatap balik padanya dengan pandangan serius. "Adik mu tidak pernah berusaha menolak?" Jisoo membuka suaranya. Meski ia telah mendengar mengenai cerita ini terlebih dulu namun Jisoo tetap memiliki rasa penasarannya sendiri. Pemuda itu hanya tidak mengerti mengapa bocah laki-laki bernama Yubin itu tidak pernah berniat untuk menolak secara gamblang segala macam bentuk ketidakadilan yang di terimanya. "Karena Yubin sudah mengetahui semuanya. Segala hal tentang kutukan itu, maupun dirinya yang tidak pernah di harapkan untuk hadir."

"Disamping itu.." Mingyu menggantung ucapannya. Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum kembali, namun dengan gesture rasa bersalah yang seakan bersemayam begitu lama dalam dirinya. "Ia hanya begitu menyayangi ku." Baik Jisoo, Jun, Vernon maupun Seokmin keempat pemuda itu terdiam sempurna. Mereka memahami dengan baik maksud dari perkataan Mingyu. Tampak bahwa terdapat ikatan yang begitu erat antara keduanya. Bahwa baik Mingyu maupun Yubin sama-sama ingin untuk melindungi satu sama lain meskipun itu akan menghabisi diri mereka sendiri. "Tapi saat kejadian di hutan, ia tampak seperti begitu puas melihat mu nyaris mati. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti ikatan seperti apa yang sebenarnya berada di antara kalian." Mingyu terdiam, mencerna dengan baik ucapan Vernon.

"Semua perlakuan serta pengasingan yang di terimannya dari keluarga ku perlahan membangun rasa iri yang tertahan dalam dirinya. Dia membenci ku karena apa yang telah dilakukan oleh seluruh anggota keluarga padanya. Ia hanya tidak bisa menemukan dirinya kembali. Aku tidak pernah berfikir ia melakukan semua itu atas keinginannya. Hanya sisi lelah dari dirinya yang perlahan membawa Yubin untuk bersikap di luar garis kewajarannya." Ujarnya. Keempat pemuda itu dapat menangkap kesungguhan Mingyu untuk membela sang adik. Bahwa, ia begitu mengenal dengan baik seorang Song Yubin. "Jisoo, atas nama Yubin bisa 'kah kau mengampuni kesalahannya?"

.

.

"Aku berjanji ibu dan ayah tidak akan pernah bisa mengirim mu pergi kesana, Yubin." Mingyu mencengkram kuat bahu bocah yang berada dihadapannya. Yubin terdiam, bocah itu hanya memandang datar sang kakak dari balik manik matanya. "Kau hanya perlu bersembunyi, aku akan bicara pada mereka bahwa kau tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan." Yubin masih tak bergeming, bocah itu tetap menatap Mingyu dari balik pandangan kosongnya. Mingyu masih mencengkram kuat pundak sang adik, sejujurnya bocah laki-laki itu sendiri merasa tidak yakin akan apa yang ucapakannya. Namun ia hanya tidak ingin berada dalam kondisi yang begitu menyedihkan. Ia tidak menginginkan Yubin untuk pergi, bukan karena kekhawatiran akan keselamatan Yubin namun Mingyu hanya terbiasa, sangat terbiasa hidup bersama sang adik. Ia hanya terbiasa untuk melindungi bocah laki-laki yang terpaut satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Mingyu." Bocah itu masih menatap sang adik dengan kedua alis bertaut. Menunggu ucapan begitu pelan dari Yubin kembali terdengar samar dalam telinganya. "Aku takut."

.

.

Mingyu tampak mengepalkan tangan kanannya saat ingatan yang begitu membekas dalam dirinya mengenai Yubin kembali menguar. Ingatan bagaimana untuk pertama kalinya pemuda itu menyaksikan sang adik menangis selayaknya seorang anak-anak dihadapannya. Mengutarakan seberapa besar rasa takutnya untuk berada terpisah dari sang kakak yang selama ini dengan jelas melindunginya. Bagaimana Mingyu saat itu hanya terdiam menatap pada sosok sang adik yang terisak tanpa ia berniat untuk menenangkannya sekalipun. Mingyu hanya begitu merasa seperti seorang pecundang saat itu. Yubin tidak pernah mengutarakan apapun yang ada dalam hati ataupun pikirannya, dan hal itu selalu membuat Mingyu mengasumsikan bahwa Yubin baik-baik saja. Ia melupakan garis besar yang seharusnya di sadarinya mengenai Yubin saat itu, ia hanya anak-anak.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu membuang nafasnya, mentap pada langit-langit kamar inapnya. Deringan ponsel yang berada diatas nakas meja membuyarkan lamunannya. Pemuda itu beranjak, meraih ponsel miliknya. "Mingyu, pemakaman Yubin akan di laksanakan siang ini."

.

.

"Yubin! Lihat! Lihat! Daunnya mengatup!" Mingyu berteriak keras, tangan kanannya masih menyentuh dadaunan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sesekali tawa terdengar menguar begitu saja dari belah bibirnya saat mendapati dedaunan yang di sentuhnya selalu mengatup. "Itu daun putri malu 'kan?" Bocah itu menoleh, menatap bertanya pada Yubin yang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. "Daun apa?"

"Daun putri malu. Mereka akan mengatup saat di sentuh. Daunnya peka terhadap rangsangan." Ujar Yubin kembali. Sesaat Mingyu hanya tampak menganggukkan kepalanya samar setelahnya sebuah senyuman penuh arti tampak jelas dari balik raut wajahnya. "Peka terhadap rangsangan, ini seperti yang sering di bicarakan orang dewasa." Ujarnya yang nyaris membuat Yubin mendaratkan pukulannya pada belakang kepala Mingyu. "Otak mu kotor."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita sudah cukup _dewasa_ untuk membicarakan hal seperti itu." Mingyu kembali menyentuh daun yang berada dihadapannya tersebut, menyisakan garis senyuman yang tampak begitu menyempurnakan wajahnya. "Kau masih 12 dan aku masih 11, dewasa dalam artian apa yang kau maksudkan bodoh." Setelahnya Mingyu hanya tertawa puas mendapati respon yang begitu keras dari sang adik. "Kau malu, Yubin."

.

.

Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Kedua manik matanya menatap sendu pada peti mati yang berjarak tak jauh dari tempatnya kini berada. Sebuah senyum paksa tampak begitu jelas tergambar di garis bibirnya. Mingyu tidak berfikir bahwa jasad yang berada dalam peti itu sungguh-sungguh adik yang di pisahkan secara paksa darinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia hanya tidak bisa menerima bahwa kini ia kembali bertemu namun dalam kondisi yang begitu berbeda. Seakan segala harapan dan doanya mengenai Yubin hanya terdengar sia-sia. Mingyu mengingat betul setiap detik yang di habiskannya bersama Yubin. Bagaimana ia dan Yubin tumbuh bersama. Berbagi makanan yang sama, mainan yang sama, kamar yang sama, pakaian yang sama. Mingyu tidak pernah merasakan perasaan takut akan tersaingi ataupun terbuang saat itu karena ia yakin, sekalipun dirinya yang terbuang ia tidak akan merasa begitu kesepian. Baginya Yubin merupakan poros awal dimana ia berputar sebelum Wonwoo hadir. Mingyu begitu mengaggumi sosok adiknya yang begitu tampak kuat. Ia hanya seorang anak-anak namun mampu menopang sebuah permasalahan yang di berikan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Keluarga yang seharusnya menjadi rumah untuk Yubin merengek, namun justru sebaliknya. Menjadi tempat dimana Yubin merasa begitu terbuang. Mingyu hanya begitu menyesal tidak mampu mempertahankan Yubin saat itu. Dikalahkan oleh rasa kantuk yang menggelayut pada kedua matanya, membuat ia dan Yubin pada akhirnya harus benar-benar terpisah dan kembali bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bagi Mingyu jika ia mampu untuk kembali menggerakkan mundur sang waktu, ia hanya ingin Yubin terlahir lebih dulu dibanding dirinya.

 **Epilogue**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Junghan?"

"Kami tidak mengetahui dengan pasti, namun penduduk sekitar mempercayai bahwa di dalam hutan sana terdapat sesuatu yang tidak dapat di jelaskan secara logika. Sesuatu yang disebut dengan kumpulan roh jahat yang akan merebut jiwa seseorang yang sejak awal sudah terpilih. Dan, mereka bilang jiwa Junghan terjebak di sana bersama dengan para roh itu."

"Junghan tidak akan bisa kembali sadar?"

"Aku rasa tidak."

 **\- tamat -**

* * *

chit chat : ah, finnaly kelar sequelnya xD rasa'a ky dikasih jackpot gede krn ff ini akhirnya rampung sampe sequelnya. gk masalah sih mau banyak yg review or gk yg penting udh nepatin janji aja wkwkw. anyway maaaaaaaaffff bgt klo gk sesuai harapan atau gk sesuai sama sudut pandang kalian soal ff ini. aku sma om cuming tiba" kepengen buat bkin plot twist tp sayangnya kebaca bgt yak xD. aku mau ucapin biiiiiiiiiiigggggg thanks utk para readers setia yg masih mau buang kuota buat nongkrongin ff ini XD. okeh udah itu aja curcolnya, sampe ketemu di ff lainnya sayang" ku :*

 **Thanks to :** Beanienim, Firdha858, rossadilla17, loveyoumeanie, Guest, 17MissCarat, Arlequeen Kim, gxbyfxckasdf, cynthiaaryani97

salam,

Crypt14


End file.
